


49 Minutes

by bathannah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathannah/pseuds/bathannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as my kidnapper held me back. I struggled against my restraints, trying to get to my boyfriend.</p><p>Gerard smiled sadly, his hazel eyes filled with love and unshed tears.</p><p>"I love you Frankie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	49 Minutes

Frank's P.O.V.

1

"Gerard?"

"Yeah Frank?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know that you're here with me." I said shyly, blushing. Even with our current situation, I was still easily embarrassed.

Gerard smiled softly. "I'll always be with you. No matter what."

I smiled back at him, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the growing pain in my tailbone from sitting against a wall for so long.

2

The door slammed open, revealing our masked capturers. They had taken Gerard and I from the sidewalk, about three blocks away from my apartment. I don't know how long it's been since we disappeared, but long enough of me to forget what sunlight feels like dancing across my skin.

I felt my body began to shake as they drew closer to me; I was terrified. Gerard was always the brave one, the strong one, the rock. He was the one who kept it together when I lost it. I always lost my head when it came to stressful situations; Gerard never did.

One of the two men stopped in front of me, squatting down so he could look at my face. I glanced over and saw that the other man had squatted down in front of Gerard, who was looking at him defiantly. I met the man's cold gaze, his blue eyes pouring into my green ones. He seemed to be studying my face for something, but it was impossible to tell what.

3

The men left, once again leaving me and Gerard encased in darkness. I let a few tears roll down my face, silently crying, not because I was hurt, but because I was scared. I didn't want to die here; I wanted to live. But at the same time, I knew I wouldn't hesitate to give up my life for Gerard.

He deserved to live.

I deserved to die.

4

Gerard and I sat in silence for God knows how long, not moving. The only sound in the room was the occasional cough and our stomachs growling from hunger.

The door slammed open once more to reveal the same two men, who repeated their process form earlier, except this time, the man with the blue eyes went to Gerard, while the man with brown eyes squatted down in front of me.

He did the same thing as his partner had done before; he studied my face. Never touched; just looked. I don't know what he was looking for, but I really didn't wanna find out.

5

The two men stood and faced each other, having a silent conversation through looks and gestures. Gerard and I looked at each other, afraid for the other's wellbeing. Fate was designing how this would end, and we both knew one thing for certain;

Only one of us was going to make it out of here alive.

6

Eventually the two men turned and looked at me, nodding. They had smiles on their faces that made a chill run up my spine; I felt cold all over. Blue eyes pointed at me and spoke;

"This one?"

Brown eyes nodded, staring at me with an unreadable expression. Blue eyes nodded and walked out of the room, Brown eyes following close behind.

The door slam echoed through the room, causing me to jump. I was whimpering. If I thought I was scared before-

I'm terrified now.

7

"Oh baby....." Gerard cooed, attempting to move closer to me without hurting himself. I began to cry, curling in on myself.

What do they want from me?

Why me?

What's going to happen?

Am I going to die?

8

I sat there, shaking and crying as the minutes dragged on. I don't know how long it's been since our kidnappers left, but I wasn't eagerly awaiting their return.

Gerard was sitting across from me, his hazel eyes on my face. I'd always loved Gerard's eyes; they were so bright and warm, like a fuzzy blanket on a cool December night. I could always tell what he was feeling just by looking into his eyes.

But in this moment, Gerard's eyes did anything but comfort me. They made me feel unhappy, depressed, scared, because I knew that they might lose the light that kept Gerard alive.

And that kept me sane.

9

The door opened again and in walked our two kidnappers, both of them wearing black masks and leather gloves. I gulped and looked over at Gerard who was staring at me, his eyes showing nothing but worry for me.

The two men looked at each other. Blue eyes jerked his head towards me and Brown eyes walked over to me slowly, like a hunter stalking it's prey. He stood behind me and yanked my arms back harshly with one hand, restraining me. With his other hand, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head upwards so I was looking directly at Gerard, who was looking back at me with scared eyes.

10

Blue eyes made Gerard get on his knees in the middle of the floor while he yanked his hands behind his back. Gerard gritted his teeth in pain while I resisted the urge to scream at them to stop.

11

Blue eyes moved his free hand until it was at his hip. He grabbed whatever was in his pocket and held it up, the metal glistening in the dim light. My eyes widened as I let out a choked sob.

It was a gun.

12

Brown eyes's grip tightened on my hair, making sure that I still had my eyes on Gerard, who seemed oblivious as to what Blue eyes had in his hand. Blue eyes clicked the safety off and pointed the gun at his target. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did.

I opened them again, confused as to why I wasn't dead yet. I swear my heart stopped when I took in the sight before me.

The gun wasn't meant for me.

It was meant for Gerard.

13

Blue eyes had the revolver pressed up against the back of Gerard's head, his finger poised on the trigger.

Gerard seemed calm under the barrel of the gun; he wasn't showing any signs of fear. All he seemed to be worried about was me.

14

"NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as my kidnapper held me back. I struggled against my restraints, trying to get to my boyfriend.

Gerard smiled sadly, his hazel eyes filled with love and unshed tears.

"I love you Frankie."

15

I screamed as the gun shot went off. Gerard slumped to the ground like a rag doll, his hazel eyes, once bright, were now dark, devoid of the light that I had loved so much.

Blood was seeping onto the floor around Gerard, making his red hair even darker. His lips were curled into a gentle smile, as if he was trying to tell me that it'd all be okay.

I was screaming and sobbing uncontrollably, my body shaking from shock. I felt like my heart and broken into a million pieces when the shot went off. I've usually picked up the pieces and put them back together just fine, but this time it was different.

I knew that I could never make my heart whole again.

16

Blue eyes stepped over Gerard's body and walked out the door, the gun that had killed my lover in his right hand. Brown eyes shoved me forward and walked out the door himself, slamming it behind him.

I looked at Gerard, as though I was expecting him to burst out laughing at any moment, telling me it was all a joke while I yelled at him for being so stupid.

But I knew it wasn't going to happen.

17

I scooted towards Gerard's motionless body and kneeled by his head, his blood soaking through my jeans. I itched to touch him, to feel him, but I couldn't. My hands were tied.

Instead I just stared at him for what seemed like hours, wanting to speak but I couldn't. Not without crying even more. All I did was sit there and mentally speak to Gerard, hoping and praying that he could somehow hear me.

18

Why?

Why him?

Why not me?

Why?

19

I'm sorry Gee. I'm so sorry.

20

I'm sorry for letting you down.

For letting you die.

21

I could have saved you; I know I could've.

You would still be here with me......

22

I miss you so much Gee.

I'm never gonna be the same without you.

23

You lied.

You said you'd always be there.

You lied to me Gerard.

24

Hey Gee; I have a question for you.

How do you mend a broken heart?

By making it stop beating.

25

Why am I still here?

Why am I still breathing?

Why am I alive?

Why are you dead?

26

I always knew you'd leave in the end.

I always knew.

27

Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain, but no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same......

28

I love you.

Remember that.

29

I tried Gee.

I tried......

30

Where are you now?

Are you looking down on me?

Or are you looking up?

31

I've broken all my promises to you.....

32

I know you'd want me to survive, to live.....

But I can't live without you.

33

I'll never forget to remember you Gee.....

34

Does it matter what happens to me now?

If I die, or if I live, it'd all be the same.

If I die, I'll be with you.

If I live, I'll be without you.

35

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

Can you hear me?

36

Without you is how I disappear.....

37

The door opened, interrupting me from my thoughts. I kept my eyes on Gerard's face, determined not to look at his killers. I felt a hand grip my hair and my head was yanked upwards until I was eye to eye with Blue eyes, who was smirking.

Brown eyes was standing behind him, a gun in his hands. I know I should be afraid of a loaded gun, but instead I felt a sort of calm.

I'm not scared anymore.

38

Shoot me.

Cut me.

Stab me.

Kill me.

Please.....

39

Kill me.

I can't go on without him.

40

Please.....

41

I want to die.

42

Blue eyes pulled me away from Gerard and made me stand up on my feet. He turned us so that we were facing Brown eyes, who was staring at me with a sadistic smirk on his face. I swallowed and forced myself to stare him in the eye; I wanted to show him that I wasn't scared, that I was brave.

43

Brown eyes holstered his gun and turned so his back was facing me. He opened the door and gestured for Blue eyes and I to walk out. Blue eyes shoved me forward and forced me to walk. I stood my ground and refused to move; I wasn't going anywhere without Gerard.

Or until I was dead.

44

Blue eyes continued to shove me, trying to get me to walk, but I still stood my ground. I wasn't giving up without a fight.

Brown eyes stepped forward and gestured for Blue eyes to move. I felt him leave and I looked at Brown eyes, my heart racing. Brown eyes sneered and shoved me backwards. I fell to the ground hard, the breath leaving my lungs from the impact. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I looked down, only to see Brown eyes's boot on my abdomen, pressing down harshly.

45

I hissed in pain the harder he pressed; I felt like my ribs were concaving into my guts-

CRACK

46

I cried out when my ribs broke; tears pricked at the back of my eyes as I tried to protect myself, but it was useless. He was still pressing down harshly onto my broken ribs. I could feel the bone piercing my organs, and I knew that if he kept pressing, I would die of internal bleeding.

But the thing was, I was scared to die.

47

But isn't that what I wanted? Didn't I want to die so that I could be with Gerard?

Why don't I want to die?

Why do I want to live?

Am I that selfish? That weak?

Gerard would have given his life for me in a heartbeat.

So why won't I do the same?

48

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I screamed in pain, tears streaming down my face. The rib bone had pierced something inside me.

I was going to die.

My kidnappers laughed at my pain and sauntered out of the room, slamming the door behind them. I groaned and started to slowly inch my way over to Gerard.

If I was going to die, I was going to die holding his hand.

49

I grabbed Gerard's hand tightly in my own and squeezed, reassuring myself that he was there. I knew that he was dead, but I swear that I felt him squeeze back.

I let out a sob and squeezed his hand again, closing my eyes. It was strange; I felt like I could feel the life leaving me as I lay there, clutching Gerard's hand. I took a shallow breath and whispered my last words to someone who wouldn't even hear them.

"Yeah it's cool. I'll be okay. We will find another way to carry on......"

*FIN*


End file.
